Endless
by feifeixu
Summary: This is the third fight between Sasuke and Naruto. The outcome is certainly not the same as the last fight.character death


7

NaruxSasu (Endless)

It is raining even harder now, Naruto took a second and looked up into the sky – which is dark and cloudy. He glances back at Sasuke, again. His hands clenched into fists, so hard that he could feel his nails piercing through his skin.

"Why?" Naruto ask desperately, "Why Sasuke?" His tears quickly mixed with the rain as it rolled down his cheeks. 'The rain is pouring now, just like our last fight. But what will be different is that this time, I will bring Sasuke back like I promised before! I refuse to fail this time!' Naruto thought. His clothes felt cold and damp against his skin.

"Haven't we been through this, Uzumaki san?" Sasuke spoke, in a flat, toneless voice. He looked as Naruto emotionlessly, as if Naruto was a bag of garbage, that he could not care less. A lower classed being, someone who did not deserve to breathe the same air that he, Uchiha Sasuke was breathing.

Naruto flinched angrily from Sasuke's reply. "Why?" Naruto asked again, he could feel his blood boiling and rushing inside of his body. "For revenge? To kill you brother? Your brother, because he killed the closest people to you, let alone your deepest respect for him? Do you realize what you are doing right now? You are walking on the exact same path that your brother walked years ago! Is that truly what you want to do with your like? To be like him?" Naruto begged desperately. "Stop trying to run away Sasuke, you know it's useless, a stupid endless game!"

Sasuke stood there, at the same exact spot, silently, without a word, as if Naruto's words meant nothing to him. Naruto was irritating him. Like a speck of dirt that got into his eye – which he could not get rid of. But it did. 'This is so Naruto, annoying as usual. Funny, I thought I already got rid of all of my emotions. But why aren't I killing him yet?' Sasuke asked himself. 'Can I still be connected to him? Am I feeling… Bad? Sasuke immediately threw that idea away from his mind and snickered at his own stupid thoughts. How foolish of me to even think that way? I simply didn't want to dirty my hands with his blood.' "If you know what is good for you, leave. Now!" Sasuke said coldly.

This time, Naruto ignored Sasuke's comment and continued, "Didn't Orochimaru say that your skills are high enough to beat Itachi Uchiha? Then why aren't you doing so? What are you waiting for?"

'Yes,' Sasuke thought quietly to himself. 'I have everything I wanted – enough power to kill my brother Itachi. But am I happy? No, no. I don't need to be happy? All I need is my sweet revenge. To kill him, that was the thing I was born to do. That is my purpose of life!'

"Sasuke, it doesn't have to be that way." Naruto said again, this time in a softer voice. "Please. We can start over. You, me, Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke could see that Naruto's eyes were red, he is crying… Sasuke thought. That baka, why is he doing this? "Look." Sasuke finally started to say something after a long silence, which felt like an eternity. "I'm not in the mood to fight you, leave. Do not make me say it to you again! You mean n o t h i n g to me."

Again, there was a long awkward silence. 'Baka, why is he still standing here?' Sasuke wondered as he sighed aloud.

It was still raining; Sasuke always enjoyed the rain, to let it soak his body and soul. Today, it simply irritates him, like everything else. The rain… Sasuke thought to himself. I have heard that the clouds holds tears, they take pity on human's weakness, sadness and cry. I wonder who is being pitied by the clouds right now. For it to cry so hard!

Suddenly, Naruto 's words brought Sasuke back to the reality. 'Remember when we first met?" Naruto said softly, drowning in memories. "The second when our eyes met, I felt an understanding. It was as if I could feel all the sadness and sorrow you had been through. The same loneliness from our eyes. In that moment, I felt comforted. It was an understanding without words, something just the two of us could understand. I couldn't figure you out, but it didn't matter. Later, you, and Sakura chan, and I were assigned on the same team. At first, I saw you as an enemy, a rival. I always tried to compare myself to you. I kept asking myself: 'why can't I be more like you.'"

Naruto looked embarrassed as he continued, "In a way, I looked up to you. You were always so good at everting you did. You kept you coolness even in the worst situations. You always had the attention of other people without trying. The exact kind of attention that I always wished to have. I was jealous. But from the moment you jumped in front of me during the bridge fight, I was no longer jealous. I wondered if that was what brothers would do for each other. I was so happy, I f-felt that I wasn't alone in this world anymore." Naruto's voice trembled as he spoke.

Naruto's word brought Sasuke into series of flash back. From the first second their eyes locked to the part where he jumped in front of Naruto and use his own body as a shield so Naruto wouldn't get hurt … Before he knew it, his eyes were filled with tears.

_I've__I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show _  
_And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let got of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry_

"Naruto, I'm sorry…" hearing these words, Naruto's heart sank and he looked down to his feet, he knew what these words meant. He had always thought that he would enjoy hearing the Uchiha's apologies. But at this moment, he was more afraid of this than the Uchiha's icy glares or heartless words. " Please do not stop me; this is something I have to do. It is something very important to me. This is my destiny…"

Hearing the word 'destiny', Naruto looked up again. "Destiny?" Naruto smirked sourly, "Remember what Neji said during the chounin exams? Something about 'your destiny was sealed when you chose to fight me?' Well, I had never believed in that crap before, and I'm not about to start now!" Naruto took a deep breath, wiped away his tears, and started to talk again. This time in a voice that was full of confidence, "I will not give up! I already promised Sakura-chan, Sai, and the rest of the Konohagakure and myself that I would bring you back. I will not go on my words! THAT IS MY NINJA WAY!"

Now, its Sasuke's turn to look down, "You really haven't changed at all Naruto. But like I said before, I won't go back, I can't!"

"Why?" Now, Naruto simply sounded frustrated.

"It's too late." Sasuke looked up and said sadly. The tears that held his grief, sorrow, loneliness, and hatred finally came out. Tears were streaming down his face. "It's too late Naruto."

The change in Sasuke's voice was so tremendous that made Naruto stutter a little, "Wha-what are y-you talking about?" Naruto could feel that something was terribly wrong. It gave him the chills.

"Th-the body transforming ceremony was done two hours ago. "Sasuke said through his tear stained voice. "In another two hours, I will become Orochimaru!"

"B-but it can be reversed or stopped or something, r-right?" Naruto's words quivered. For that moment, shock, sorrow, and horror took over him and his mind went completely blank. The very thing Naruto had feared most happened.

"Once it's done, it's done. There is no going back. "There was a pause as Sasuke tried to control his emotions but failed. "I-i-it's t-to-too late…" .

"No, no, no!" Naruto's eyes were round with disbelief. "This is not true! It can't be true! Sasuke, tell me, this isn't true is it?"

Naruto's words made Sasuke cry even harder now, so hard that he could hardly speak. So he simply shook his and looked down, unable to face Naruto.

"Why?" Naruto screamed. Sasuke could clearly feel the anger and hurt.

"It felt right at the time…"Sasuke started but immediately stopped. Even he himself felt it was a stupid reason.

Now, both Naruto and Sasuke were silent and looking down. No word, no nothing. Neither one of them knew what to say.

After a while, which felt like and eternity for Sasuke and Naruto, Sasuke looked up, "Naruto?"

Naruto looked up to Sasuke, "Yeah?" He answered. For the first time after a long time, Sasuke was looking at Naruto straight in the eye. The moment their eyes met, they understood.

"Kill me." Sasuke said, still looking straight at Naruto's eye.

"Isn't there any other way?" now, Naruto was the one who's looking away.

"No you dope," Sasuke smirked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"But…" Naruto stuttered. "I-I-I can't!"

"Do it!" Sasuke shouted. "Do you want me to become Orochimaru?"

"But…" Naruto didn't know what to say.

"Please, do it as my best friend!" Sasuke said, actually pleading. "If not… DO IT AS MY BROTHER!"

Naruto closed his eyes tight to let Sasuke's words sink in. I can't do it! one side of his brain screamed. He is my best friend! The other side of his brain started talking too, in a calm but loud voice, This is the only way! Naruto shook his head to stop the argument between his own brain. "I will do it! I will do it as your BROTHER!" Naruto finally said, almost as a murmur.

Sasuke smiled a sad little smile and opened his arms. It was not a fake smile or a smirk, but a solid, real one. Sasuke looked so timid, so sad, and yet somewhat satisfied, it was a side of Sasuke that Naruto had never witnessed before. It broke Naruto's heart.

Naruto bit his lips, grabbed a Kunai, and ran to Sasuke. Sasuke closed his arms to give Naruto a hug as he felt Naruto's kunai ran through his body, so cold. "Thank you, Naruto. For letting me die as myself!" Blood gushed out of Sasuke's wound.

Sasuke lay on the ground; Naruto was kneeling right beside him. Sasuke took out something from his back pocket and held it in his hands. It was a flute, a beautifully carved flute. Naruto noticed that it was the flute that Sasuke always had with him, the one that he wouldn't go anywhere without. "This flute, I got it on my first day of ninja-to-be in the Academy. It was a gift from Itachi, my brother." Sasuke stopped to rest a bit, then continued. "He told me that I would grow to be a great ninja… Now, I want you to have it. As a memory from me, please keep it safe. For that it is a sign of my respect towards you. For that I acknowledge you as a great ninja. Sasuke's voice was growing weaker and weaker. Naruto quietly took the flute and held it tight in his hands.

Naruto nodded, his face was covered with tears. For the first time in his life, Naruto did not know what to say or to think. He had never felt so useless before, so powerless. So many people he helped in his life, Neji, Gaara, but the one person he could not help was the one who was closest to him, his best friend. The person who was close enough to him to be his brother. Sasuke.

"Hey, don't be such a crybaby, you chicken." Sasuke said softly, trying to comfort Naruto.

Naruto bit his lower lip to stop himself from sobbing so loudly. Sasuke's voice was so weak that Naruto had to lean very close to hear them clearly. "Bye dope." Sasuke said, finally closing his eyes. "I love you." At the corner of his mouth, there was still a slight hint of smile.

"Bastard," Naruto muttered. "Going without me again. But this time, you won't have to wait for me." He stared at Sasuke's face lovingly and chuckled softly. "Did you really think I could live without you? Such a bastard, always thinking about yourself."

_Run away_

_Run away_

_It doesn't matter where you go_

_It doesn't matter how far_

_You know it's impossible for you to escape_

_Cause death will continue forever_

_Like these frozen teardrops from heaven_

_Falling endlessly on your shoulders_

_You've come through a thousand nights_

_With a sadness that shall never end_

_Run away_

_Run away_

_It doesn't matter how tightly you grasp_

_It doesn't matter how tightly you hold on_

_Or cling, struggle whatever you want_

_Everyone'll be peeled away from you_

_So don't fall down in the pain_

_Don't cry on a sleepless night_

_Cause you'll drown in your own tears_

_Wakening the heart that no longer exists_

This is the end of my one shot! I hope you guys liked it. Lol. The poem above is by me, in case you are wondering. I will write a short sequel if there are a lot of requests. Thank you for reviewing. Contact me for any questions.


End file.
